The field of the disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for use in controlling operation of a wind turbine, and more specifically, to controlling the operation of a wind turbine using dynamic braking.
Generally, wind turbine systems regulate a positive sequence voltage with a closed-loop current regulation scheme that minimizes negative sequence current. Such systems work well and are known to be reliable at constant output power levels. However, as the desired output power of a Doubly Fed Induction Generator (DFIG) or a full power conversion wind turbine system is increased, the response to such systems to grid transients and grid disturbances may cause oscillations of power into and out of the converter. Such power oscillations may create disturbances on the DC bus voltage in the converter which over time may lead to degradation of system controllability and/or equipment malfunctions. Accordingly, a need exists to more effectively control wind turbine systems to protect electrical equipment from disturbances caused by the power grid.